Production equipment for subsea well heads has been of a "wet" type in which the equipment is exposed to the water and a "dry" type in which a chamber surrounds the production equipment to maintain air at one atmosphere of pressure in the working area to allow workers to service the production equipment.
The present invention relates to an improved "dry" production chamber for a subsea well. Difficulties have been encountered with prior dry production chambers. Such prior chambers in order to be sufficiently large to accommodate the production equipment and safe working room have required guide frames having larger spacing between guide posts than the usual standard guide or the christmas tree and chamber are mounted at an abnormally high position above a standard guide frame. The larger guide frame is expensive and non-standard and the high position can subject the wellhead to abnormally high bending moments.